


DreamSMP Meets Up

by n7e_1x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brighton - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Florida, Gen, Not Beta Read, Orlando - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Road Trips, United Kingdom, flight, group meet up, market, meet up, meeting up, meetup, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7e_1x/pseuds/n7e_1x
Summary: DreamSMP Meets Up, a verychaoticstory.The DreamSMP meets up. The members decided to go shopping in a local supermarket at a local supermarket near Dream's house. But later on, they decided to explore the whole of Los Angeles, as some sort of a "break".The fans have no idea about this and the fandom wasshookas it was revealed.How did the trip go?Work will be updated everyone week to one month(sorry for the very slow update)until further notice.Please don't post this work to other platforms unless you have my permission. Thank you!This work is Rated T(Teens and Up Audience)as it contains mild swearing.
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *both of the minors have asked permission to their parents to be able to join the meetup. (for this story, at least.)  
> philza minecraft, wilbur soot, and technoblade are responsible for both of the minors.  
> *no smut because idk how to write that.  
> *this is also my first time writing in ao3. so please bear with me if theres bad formatting.  
> *also, yes, real places will be in this fanfiction so take notes if you need those

> **"True friends are always** **together in spirit."  
>  **_— L.M. Montgomery_

* * *

**The SMP decided to meet-up.**

They asked Connor, Vikk and Lazar but said that they will not join because they have things to do on the SMP, they also asked Alyssa but is currently occupied.

They planned everything out: the destination, the date, and where will everyone stay. The flights are now also booked and scheduled.

The members are separated into six groups.

Group One goes to the Dream Team.

Group Two goes to the Sleepy Bois Inc., including Tubbo.

Group Three goes to Niki, Eret, Antfrost and CaptainPuffy.

Group Four goes to Ranboo, HBomb and Fundy.

Group Five goes to Bad, Skeppy, Karl Jacobs and Quackity.

Group Six goes to Callahan, Ponk, awesamdude and Purpled.

Dream asked all of the groups to have their own group names, so that it'll be easier to navigate and locate the groups and also just to make the trip a little bit more fun.

The first group decided to name their group after their group name, "Dream Team."

The second group decided to, _again,_ name their group after their group name, "Sleepy Bois Inc-"

 **"plus Tubbo!"** a loud shout can be heard, cutting the narrator.

Well, you heard it. The second group decided to name their group as "Sleepy Bois Inc, plus Tubbo."

The third group decided to name their group as "The Group."

The fourth group decided to name their group as "Chaos."

The fifth group decided to name theirs as "Going Feral v2."

"What a great name." Quackity said after the narrator finished and laughed loud, and the crowd followed after.

Finally, the last group named theirs as "The OGs with an elipsis and a question mark at the end." _Wha-_

Now that the groups are all named, everyone is now ready to prepare for boarding.

* * *

Oh wait, they're all on a Discord call. Um.

What's the time right now?

_'03:00 AM, December 16, GMT-8_  
_10:00 PM, December 15, EST-13'_

The digital clock displaying.

Isn't the flight supposed to be at like... 10:00 AM tomorrow?

"Yeah." Dream said.

The flights from across the country takes around 11 hours, flight time only. Some of you need to take drives and multiple stops. Which would be **16 to 24 hours**.

"Oh shit." Tommy said and followed a nervous laugh.

Everyone was speechless.

"YOU ALL BETTER START TO PACK UP WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING????????" The narrator said in a demanding tone.

Everyone quickly left the call and started packing. The trip hasn't even started yet and it was already off to a bad start.

**Yikes.**


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's flight day. Let's only hope that the process goes smoothly.
> 
> "We're going to your house to pick you up  
> and then we're going to Brighton so Philza  
> and Wilbur **brings us to the airport**."

> **"There's just nothing like seeing the world**
> 
> **from thousands of feet up in the air."**

* * *

It's take-off day.

_11:32 PM_

Wilbur calls Tommy on Discord. 

"Wilbur!" Tommy exclaimed excitingly.

"We're going to go to airplane, right?"

"Yeah! Oh, have you packed your stuff?" Wilbur asked.

"What?"

"Have you packed your stuff?"

"I'm packing it right now!"

"Good to hear, well, we'll be waiting for both of you at the place where [we met up last time](https://www.google.com/search?q=Brighton%2C+England) so it'll be easier to navigate. Alright?" Wilbur instructed.

"Okay!"

"Bye Tommy!"

"Bye!"

[Call ended with Wilbur Soot, the call lasted for 1 minute.]

"This is exciting!" Tommy exclaimed in his room.

"I should call Tubbo and check up on him."

"Tubbo?" Tommy asks excitingly.

"Yeah?" Tubbo answers back.

"We're flying to Dream's house!" 

"Woo! I'm so excited!"

"Have you packed your stuff?" Tommy asks

"Yeah!" Tubbo answers back, hyped up.

"We're going to your house to pick you up and then we're going to Brighton so Philza and Wilbur brings us to the airport." Tommy notified Tubbo.

"Oh, okay." Tubbo noted.

"Well then, see you there."

"Alright!"

[Call ended with Tubbo, the call lasted for 1 minute.]

 _11:54_ _PM_ **  
**

Tommy arrived at Tubbo's house.

"Tubbo!" The child shouted in front of their house.

It was currently early morning. Hopefully, not a lot of people in the neighborhood heard his shout.

"Hi Tommy!" Tubbo shouting back at the house's balcony.

"Are you going downstairs?" 

"Yeah! I'm just packing my stuff!"

"Oh, okay! Hurry up!" Tommy shouted and followed a soft laughter.

_11:59 PM_

Tubbo came down stairs and said goodbye to his parents.

"Tubbo!" Tommy said happily that he get to spend some time with his friends, and of course, his best friend, Tubbo.

"Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed radiating the same energy has Tommy.

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

"Ooh! Bye, Mom! I promise I'll be safe!" Tubbo said reassuring his mom who a bit worried for him.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Tubbo waves at his mom goodbye and enters Tommy's car.

The duo with the younger's dad then proceeded to take off and travel to Brighton.

_1:20 AM_

"We'll take care of Tommy." Wilbur said.

"Alright, I trust you both." Tommy's dad replied back, relieved.

Tommy waves goodbye to his dad and entered Phil's car.

"Hey Siri, set destination to Gatwick Airport." Phil said.

[SIRI]: _Setting destination to Gatwick Airport._

...

[SIRI]: _Your destination is 27.4 miles from your current location._  
_Estimated time arrival to your destination is thirty-two minutes._

"Cool. Is everyone ready?" Phil asked.

Both Tommy and Tubbo nods.

"Would you like some music?"

"Yes!" Tommy said excitingly.

_Now playing: Sunkissed  
Now and Then — khai dreams  
Track 1/55 | 1:02 / 2:06  
Shuffle: ON | Repeat: OFF_

_1:45 AM_

_Paused_ _: Sunshine  
Nice Colors — khai dreams, Atwood  
Track 32/55 | 1:55 / 2:46  
Shuffle: ON | Repeat: OFF_

They turn the car off as they exit out of the car, excited to enter the aircraft.

"Have you all packed-"

The oldest one in shock and the group goes silent.

"Where are your bags?" Phil said in the most neutral and intimidating voice possible.

"I think I left mine and Tubbo's at my dad's car." Tommy said nervously.

"What the fuck." continuing his horror voice.

He took a few deep breaths.

"Get back inside, we're going to get it."

They drove back again for 38 minutes with an extra 20 minutes to go back to Tommy's house and pick up the bags.

_2:41 AM_

The group finally got to their destination. Few minutes left and the boarding will close.

"Woo! Finally we're here! Now, what time is the departure?" Phil said excitingly and prepared to enter.

  
**Your flight from Brighton, UK to Orlando, FL**   
(Premium Economy, 4-seat, One-way flight) - £6,704* (excluding tax)

Boarding will close at  
**3:00 AM**

●○○   
— Boarding ————— Take off ————— Flight  
12:00 - 3:00 AM 3:20 AM Calculating...

  
**[SEATED]**

_Please click 'Seated' when you have entered the aircraft.  
  
*Total calculated for four passengers. _

He looks up at the top of the phone.

  
●●●● Brilliancy 2:41 AM 98%

"Hold onto your bags. We're going to speedrun our way into the airport." Phil alerted everyone.

"I want you all to follow me and be fast."

Phil waited a few seconds to make sure everyone is prepared.

And without warning,

"RUN!" Phil exclaimed.

The group speedruns all steps into entering the flying vehicle. Scanning codes, scanning items and baggage, and even through the boarding.

_2:59 AM_

The group catches their breaths as they finally entered the aircraft.

"Woo!" Phil said, relieved. "Well, store your bags now," he instructed the group.

Phil gets his phone on his pocket and clicks 'Seated'.

' _Thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoy your flight._ ' The dialogue on the phone says.

The group proceeds to search for their seats and store their items above and proceed to take-off, excited for their Florida visit.

**_Orlando, here we come._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying in even though its been 3 weeks! I'm so sorry for the very slow update, we just started a new quarter and everything has been too overwhelming and my tasks are stacking up! I'll try to update faster if I can.  
> Again, thank you so so much for staying, and see you soon on Chapter 3! ❤️


	3. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Going Feral v2 _(consisting of Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, Quackity, and Karl Jacobs)_ goes on a road trip!
> 
> Ooh. What will happen? Either way, I'm so excited!
> 
> "So, why are we  
> here again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ME LITERALLY UPDATING THIS CHAPTER MUCH MORE LATER THAN THE LAST ONE
> 
> I

* * *

Please do take note this chapter has no correlation to Dream's new song _(ft. PmBata)_ ,  
' _Roadtrip_ ' and the chapter naming is all purely coincidental.

In no way, shape, or form this chapter has correlation nor association  
with the breakout creator and his debut single.

While the song will be mentioned here, the song will not have any storylines connected to it and is not important to the story.

* * *

> **_"Good company in a journey  
>  _** **_makes the way seem shorter."  
>  _ ** _— Izaak Walton_

* * *

Ayo! Going feral check! (insert _[megan thee stallion's signature 'ah'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Boic102QNDk)_😛 _)_

" _This isn't TikTok. Shut up._ " An echoing, mystery voice said.

Oh sorry.

_Savannah, GA_

_(currently in a Discord voice call)_

"You— you two— what were you both planning?!" Skeppy asks, anger hinting in his voice.

"Nothing." Karl said along with giggles.

"Yeah, _definitely_ nothing." Quackity also said along with giggles which later on transformed into laughter.

"If I catch you— I— argh." Skeppy exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey, Skeppy!" BadBoyHalo says happily.

"Hi, Bad!" Skeppy replied, matching the same energy with Bad.

It's very weird and cool how Skeppy can change moods insanely fast.

"What's going on here?" Bad asks innocently.

"Well these bitches seemed—"

"Language."

"Well, these two seemed to have a plan something against me." Skeppy finished his statement.

"Oh. I'll try to talk to them later. Let's talk about our roadtrip first." Bad said to finish these and to dive in why they are in a call—talking about their roadtrip.

The other two are on deafened. So Skeppy messages Quackity and Karl to undeafen. Both which later on undeafens.

"So! Why are we here again?" Quackity asked.

"Aren't we supposed to talk about the roadtrip?" Karl said.

"Oh. Well, where are we supposed to go, and what is this roadtrip we're going to?" Quackity asked, extremely confused.

"Did you forgot about the VC thing at the server? Like the time where we got to name our groups? You know?" Karl answered, but Quackity doesn't seem to recall.

"What? Huh?"

"Forget about it."

"So, we're here to discuss about us going to Florida right?" Quackity started.

Karl was so shocked he accidentally fell off his chair.

"I-" Karl was cut off.

"Well, how's everyone doing?" Quackity asked before beginning the discussion.

"Fine." Skeppy answered.

"Doing great!" Bad answered.

"What the honk?!" Karl exclaimed, taken aback.

"I'm doing great also. Let's start the discussion." The discussion begins.

"I have pulled a PowerPoint Presentation for us to help discuss everything."

Quackity shares his screen, displaying a badly edited PowerPoint Presentation.

'Roadtrip', the title slide says.

Quackity goes on to the next slide and proceeds to use the pen feature.

"Whose car are we going to use?" Quackity begins the forum for everyone to answer.

"Does anyone have a car here?" Bad asked.

"I think Karl has." Skeppy recommended.

"What?' Karl exclaimed, seemed to be not paying attention to the forum.

"You have a car, right?" Quackity asking for confirmation.

"I do!"

"Well, does it fit 4 people or more?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Quackity writes 'Karl' on the presentation.

The text says, 'Let's plan,' with a bunch of photos scattered around the slide.

"Let's plan!" The audio said.

Quackity goes onto the next slide. A list of questions displaying one by one:

' • How do we go there?

_________________________

• How long does it take to go to Florida?

_________________________

• Where do we meet-up?

• (and when)

_________________________'

"Let's go to 'How long does it take to go to Florida?', let's dicuss that first." Quackity announced to the group.

"According to Google Maps, the travel time is about 4 hours and 6 minutes."

The slide displays, '4h 6m, 280.4mi'.

"That's a very long time." Bad commented.

"Exactly, which leads us to my next sub-point." Quackity said, now leading the group to the next slide.

The slides lists another bunch of questions.

' • Should we take stops?

• If so, how many?

• Where are these stops?'

"Well, I'm looking it up right now on Google Maps... no stops needed. But we can still take stops, it may take longer than 4 hours though. It depends." Karl said.

"Yeah, let's not take stops. I think." Bad begins with his discussion.

"Because if we take stops, the trip may take longer than expected. We can take our breaks in Orlando or something." Bad explains.

"Well, what about us needing to pee?" Skeppy asked Bad's explanation.

"Well, maybe that's an exception." Bad answered.

"So, we take bathroom breaks?" Quackity asked, finalizing the discussion for this subtopic.

The group agrees with an 'Mhm,'

Quackity writes ' _\+ bathroom breaks_ ' above the _estimated time arrival_ displayed.

"Great! Let's go! Now, moving on to the next one."

The slides reverses and now back to the main questions.

"Let's talk about, **where** do we meet-up." Quackity now begins a new discussion.

" _Rousakis Riverfront Plaza_!" Skeppy recommends. He seems to be very familiar with the place.

"Cool," Quackity said, surprised with the speed of the recommendation.

He writes, ' _Rousakis Riverfront Plaza_.'

"When will we meetup at the plaza?" Quackity asks his next question.

"When will the roadtrip start?" Bad asked for information.

"How about **1 AM**?" Karl suggested.

"That's too early!" Skeppy whined.

"1 FUCKING AM????? NO???" Quackity exclaimed.

"Language,"

"Well, that's how we can get there faster." Karl explains.

"Well, maybe **3 AM**?" Skeppy suggested so it would fit for everyone.

"3 AM IS STILL BAD" Quackity exclaimed again.

"I'm fine with anytime." Bad informed anyone, in case someone still decides to propose more suggestions.

"Well, how about **5 AM**?" Karl suggested again.

"Ok, maybe I'm fine with that." Quackity said, calmed down.

"Well, **5 AM** it is?"

The rest of the group agrees.

"So, is that it?" Skeppy asked.

"We still have to discuss what are we supposed to bring. And how long we'll stay there." Quackity answered.

"If I'm sure Dream said it'll be until 25th of December." Bad said.

"Oh, okay. Well then, let's discuss on what we'll bring. What are supposed to bring again?" Quackity leads and begins.

"Snacks," Bad begun.

"Money!" Skeppy adds.

"Water," Karl adds.

"Is that i--" Quackity said, cut off.

"Like a lot of snacks, water and money. Cause that'll be a long fuckin' ride." Skeppy adds again.

"Language,"

"And medicine too, how could I forget." Karl adds.

"Is tha--" Quackity tries to end the forum, but was cut off.

"Hand sanitizer, right?" Karl adds to the list.

"Isopropyl or Ethyl alcohol, too." Skeppy adds to the list once more.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! A power bank and a cord! So we can keep our phones charged!" Bad said, confidently.

"That's genius!" Karl commented.

"Yeah!" Skeppy commented.

"Is that-fucking-it." Quackity said in a horror voice, angrily.

"Language,"

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING FUCKING LANGUAGE IN EVERY FUCKING WORD OMG"

"AHHHHHH LANGUAGE LANGUAGE!!! LANGUAGE QUACKITY"

"thEN YOU SHOULD STOP SAYING LANGUAGE IN EVERY SINGLE SHITTY WORD"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"There they go again." Skeppy comments and sighs.

Karl hums in response.

December 15, 4:50 AM

[ humming to _thank u, next_ by Ariana Grande ]

Karl parks his Tesla at the plaza. He contacted Quackity to let him know he was at the plaza already.

Quackity picks up and answers the phone.

"Hey Karl!"

"Hey Quackity! Just wanted to let you know I'm already at the plaza."

"Oh, okay. What color is the car?"

"Black."

"Cool. See you there!"

"See you!'

**Quackity, Alex  
**📞 00:32

Few minutes later and Quackity arrived.

"Hey Karl!" Quackity said with a backpack and a luggage.

"Hey Quackity! You can put your bags at the back." Karl instructed.

"Alright! I'm so excited!' Quackity exclaimed.

Soon enough, Bad and Skeppy also arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Bad greeted with glee.

"Hello! You may put your bags at the back." Karl instructed.

"Is everyone ready?" Karl prepared everyone.

Bad checks up the bags at the back.

Skeppy checks his medic bag. Pulling a list of medicine, first aid and more.

Quackity checks his another backpack, filled with food and drinks. He also has another paper bag, again, full of food and drinks.

And Karl checks his Spotify playlist.

**test drive**

**by KarlJacobs**

_359 songs • 8 hr 36 min_

▶️

_[ EDIT PLAYLIST ]_

"Ready!" The rest of the group says in unison.

"Alright, Orlando. We are coming."

**test drive**

**by KarlJacobs**

_359 songs • 8 hr 36 min_

⏸️

_[ EDIT PLAYLIST ]_

———————————————

 **Backyard Boy** ⏸️ ⏭️  
_Claire Rosinkranz_

_Feel the fresh air,_ _I feel your eyes stare_

_And I'm not gonna lie, I get a little bit scared_

_My heart is on wings, I'm living in dreams_

_And at the top of our lungs, we sing_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da_

Bad sings along softly. Soft enough for everyone to faintly hear. While others just hums along.

———————————————

 **Roadtrip** ⏸️ ⏭️  
_Dream, PmBata_

_Now that interstate is paved with memories_

_Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen_

_And every winter, I think back to what we used to be_

_In that past life we lived at eighteen_

The group sings along, almost shouting.

_———————————————_

**WHERE ARE THE...** ⏸️ ⏭️

_Where are the askers, my friend?_

_We see there's no askers to be seen_

_Where are the askers, where are the askers?_

_We have no askers, nobody that asked you_

_In the world_

Everyone sings along, Quackity dominating the loudness than everyone.

* * *

**Karl's Spotify** _@honkify_

Roadtrip - Dream, PmBata

6:26AM EST

♫ test drive

🗨️ 363 🔁 1.5K ❤️ 7.9K

**sarah????** _@sarahn0tf0und_

friends helping friends we love to see it 😌

**😁** _@wastakenxtwo_

cool

**alexa** _@wasalexataken  
  
_| "test drive" hmmmm 🤔🤔🤔 _  
_ |  
|  
|  
  
**crickets** _@cricketb00_

hes probably practicing driving or something LOL

_**Show this thread** _

**nt²** _@nt2x7en1_

so true karl

* * *

The group arrives at Orlando at around 9:10 AM and books at the nearest hotel.

They entered their room excitingly for a rest.

After entering, Karl instantly dives into the bed, feeling exhausted from the long drive. Skeppy and Quackity then each gets a snack, eating. While Bad is sitting on the bed, connecting to the free Wi-Fi and launching Discord.

"The Wi-Fi is pretty fast." Bad commented.

"Ooh, should I call Dream? Hey, Skeppy! Hey, Quackity! Should I call Dream?"

"Sure!" Quackity answers.

"Go ahead." Skeppy answers.

Bad clicks Dream's profile and clicks on Voice Call.

Dream picks up.

"Hey Dream!" Bad greets, followed by Skeppy and Quackity with a wave.

"Hey Bad! What'cha doin'?" Dream greets and asks.

"Actually, we're already here at Orlando."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for-- omg!! thank you for being so patient!! IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATES ive been trying my best to catch up on my schoolworks and i promise!! chapter 4 is already in progress!! just hold on tight pls,,, thank u so much by a lot ❤️❤️❤️


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Team goes to a coffee shop while they're waiting for Sleepy Bois Inc., to arrive at the airport.
> 
> George and Sapnap receives great news.

The trio opens the door, creating a soft, pleasant sound, signaling the waiter.

"Hi there!" The waiter said.

"Hello," Dream said softly.

"What can I get you started for today?"

"I'll take an, um… a Hot Chocolate, please." Dream started, as the waiter writes it down to his little notepad.

"I'll take a Caffé Americano, please." George continued, and the waiter writes down.

"And I'll take the Caramel Brulée Latte, please." Sapnap finishes, and the waiter writes everything and organizes it down.

"Is that all?"

Dream nodded.

"What are the names?" The waiter asks his last question.

"I'm Dream," Dream begins.

"he's George," Dream points his finger to George.

"and he's Sapnap." Dream finished pointing his finger to Sapnap.

"Great choices and names! Your total will be $25.29, and your drinks should be ready soon. You may pay using PayPal, CashApp, via Debit card, or by cash." The waiter said happily.

Dream opens his PayPal and scans the QR code to pay.

' _Thank you!_ ' The screen displays. 

The trio took their seats and the two talked about various topics, while Dream hummed softly to the tune of the song the coffee shop was playing.

Displayed on a small TV, the information of the currently playing song.

Now Playing:   
  
_this girl - Elijah Who_  
_0:58 / 2:02 | 11/103_  
  
[Play on _Spotify_](https://open.spotify.com/track/19JzJOMs4wkuKxY8WEOMea?si=EcV57DRXSVSI8paIZ0yPJw)   
[Play 'Comfort' on ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3rnQv5dipOuqhzKCFCZNeD?si=Sc9Lofw6SyqCRVStVOpKDg)_[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3rnQv5dipOuqhzKCFCZNeD?si=Sc9Lofw6SyqCRVStVOpKDg)  
_

"Here's your order with a Hot Chocolate for Dream," the waiter says as he puts the drinks down the table.

"a Caffé Americano for George," the waiter says as he puts down the second drink,

"and a Caramel Brulée Latte for Sapnap." the waiter finishes as he puts down the final drink.

"I hope you enjoy your drinks! Have a lovely day!" the waiter says happily.

"You too!" George replies back and the waiter smiled.

The group exits the shop and Dream and the other two then walks to the car.

"So, any news?" Sapnap begins.

"Oh! Bad said they're already here." Dream informs the other.

"What do you mean by, ' _here_ '?" Sapnap asked, confused.

"Like, here. Here. Here in Orlando." Dream answers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH That's great to hear!" Sapnap says in shock, at the same time maintaining the excitement.

"WAIT REALLY??????" George chimes in the conversation.

"Yes!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" George celebrates with glee.

The team continues talking about various topics that we would never know.

When suddenly,

**TommyInnit  
**International, calling via Swift

⏰ 💬  
Remind Me Message

**Answer Decline**


End file.
